Our Trip
by feb6
Summary: Perjalana Kurama dan Naruto mencari hal yang terpenting di dunia.


Our Trip

Kisah perjalanan Kurama dan Naruto mencari suatu hal yang terpenting di dunia.

_Disclaimer:_Kishimoto Masashi

_Rated: T_

_Genre: Adventure_

Kurama and Naruto U.

Warning: AR; OC; OOC

_If you don't like this story so you don't read this story. I'm a new author but don't gimme a rude flame._

Chapter 1

The Truth

**Tepi danau**

Terlihatlah seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang. Ia sedang menenungi nasib. Dia memakai kaus _oranye _lenga pendek dengan celana hitam panjang, banyak terkoyak dan noda darah. Yah... Anak itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Tadi saa Naruto berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa. Tiba-tiba ia di serang oleh segerombolan pendudu dan_ ninja _dengan membawa berbagai macam senjata. Ia tidak tahu mengapa mereka melakukan hal itu. Kejadian ini terus berulang. Hal ini membuatnya berpikir bahwa ada hal yang salah dan rahasia. Namun ia tidak tahu apa itu. Tiba-tiba...

"Kau disini rupanya, monster."

Ia lihat sekeliling, ternyata ia sudah dikepung oleh 25 orang penduduk, 20 orang ninja sekelas _Chuunin. _Mereka membawa beberapa senjata.

"Mau apa kalian kemari?" tanyaNaruto.

"Pake nanya lagi."

"Hei monster sialan gara-gara kamu anakku meninggal!"

"Sudahlah tidak usah berbasa-basi lagi."

Ia melihat seorang ninja membentuk _hand seal._

"**_Katon: Goryuuka No Jutsu!" _**lalu muncul naga api yang dan menuju ke arah Naruto

Tiba-tiba serangan itu di_-block _oleh seorang wanita berparas cantik. Ia mengenakan _juunihitoe (1) _berwarna ungu, tangan kanannya memegang kipas. Wanita itu berambut hitam panjang dengan ujungnya di ika dengan pita berwarna senada dengan warna _juunihitoe_-nya.

"**Mengapa kalian menganiaya anak ini?" **Tanya wanita itu.

"BUKAN URUSANMU."

"**Manusia selalu melihat apa yang ada di luar tanpa mau melihat kedalamnya. Kalian sangat bodoh, kalau bukan karena anak ini kalian sudah masuk kedalam neraka."** kata wanita itu.

"**Aku tidak mengerti mengapa manusia sangatlah bodoh untuk dapat memahami sesuatu yang mudah seperti ini."**

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Tapi aku akan membakarmu karena membantu monster itu. _**Ka-.**_"

"_**Efface. (2)"**_

Tiba-tiba sekeliling wanita itu muncul kabut berwarna ungu. Para penduduk dan _ninja _yang berusaha menyerang Narutopun kebingungan. Lalu muncullah naga yang sangat besar. Mereka semua merasa ketakutan.

"**Tidurlah dalam mimpi yang panjang. Lupakanlah apa yang kamu perbuat hari ini. Saat kamu bangun kamu tidak mau menyerang anak ini. Bahkan tidak dapat mengatakan kata monster jikalau kalian menatap anak ini."**

Naga itu semakin mendekati mereka dan tiba-tiba menghilang. Para penduduk dan _ninja _yang berusaha menyerang Naruto pun perlahan-lahan jatuh dan tertidur.

"**Bangun dan pergilah."**

Seketika itu mereka perlahan-lahan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan wanita itu. Wanita itu lalu mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menghilang.

**Apartermen Naruto**

Perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka kelopak matanya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Lalu memengang seluruh tubuhnya.

"**Kau sudah sadar?"** kata wanita cantik itu.

"Kau siapa?" kata Naruto.

Wanita cantik itu hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Lalu ia berkata, **"Genggamlah tanganku dan tutup matamu. Kau boleh membuka kedua matamu jika aku menyuruhmu untuk membuka matamu. Tenang saja, dengan begitu kau akan tahu siapa kau sebenarnya."** kata wanita itu.

Naruto lalu menggenggam tangan wanita cantik itu dan menutup kedua matanya.

"**Bukalah matamu."**

Naruto lalu membuka kedua matanya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia melihat bahwa ia dan wanita cantik itu berada di saluran pembuangan air.

'_Te-tempat apa ini?'_

Rasa terkejut Naruto semakin bertambah karena ia melihat seekor rubah raksasa berbulu _orange _dengan Sembilan ekor.

"**Oh~~ Akhirnya **_**jinchuriki**_**-ku bisa sampai di sini."**

"Si-sia-pa kau?" kata Naruto.

"**Aku adalah **_**Kyuubi no Youko. Bijuu **_**terkuat yang sekarang tersegel di dalam tubuhmu. Aku tersegel karena **_**Yondaime Hokage**_**."**

"_Kyu-kyuubi_ be-ber-ada di-di-dalam tubuhku?"

"**Hahaha…. Seperti yang kau lihat."** kata _Kyuubi _sambi menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya.

"Ti-ti-dak mungkin."

To be continued

(1) Pakaian kerajaan yang di pakai oleh permaisuri dan putri raja di Jepang. Terdiri dari 12 lapis pakaian.

(2) _**Erase.**_


End file.
